The present invention relates to a screen printer, and more particularly to a screen printer for performing the printing operation only by the movement of a single squeegee in one direction.
A screen printer performs the printing operation by moving each squeegee along a top surface of a screen mask so that printing agent such as cream-like solder laid on the screen mask is shifted to a printed plate such as a printed substrate through through-holes formed in the screen mask.
In such conventional screen printer, two squeegees are used as the squeegees moved along the top surface of the screen mask and are moved in the opposite directions to each other.
Due to such operation, the extruding forces are repeatedly applied to the screen mask in the opposite directions. As a result, there is a fear that the screen mask would be displaced in position and it would be impossible to perform the correct printing for a pattern of the printed substrate which is a board to be printed on it.